quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Quackerpengu
:Not to be confused with Quackerpingu. Quackerpengu is an evil High Penguin who works for The Evil Something. Background Quackerpengu hatched in the year 1987, in Dictatorship City (now, it is called Fat Duck City), Noot Island. As soon as he heard the word "evil" for the first time, he decided to become evil. When Quackerpengu was young, he was forced to go to school, just like most of the other penguins (and other creatures). Strangely, he didn't hate school, and went there without complaining. Quackerpengu also didn't hate math, because he thought that he can use it when he is doing evil things and someone needs to be tortured. Because of that, he terrorized other penguins with math all the time, because he wanted to practice torturing. Later, Quackerpengu finished school. After finishing school, Quackerpengu decided to join the Noot Secret Agent Force, which sometimes did terrorist attacks and other evil stuff in the other countries (mostly Duck Island). He joined it, and after that, he did a lot of evil things along with the other agents. In 2007, Quackerpengu moved to the USA (he was only allowed to leave Noot Island because he promised to do evil things in the other places). In the USA, he claimed that he came from Rusca. He soon made a secret criminal organization along with 2 more evil penguins. Then, they started doing evil things (top secretly, so nobody knew who did these evil things). Biography In 2009, Quackerpengu joined the PSA as a part of an evil plan of destroying it. He pretended to be good, but still, an agent was suspicious about him. To get rid of that agent, Quackerpengu killed a penguin and blamed that agent for it. The agent was jailed and Quackerpengu stayed in the PSA. However, after that, Quacker and Quackerpingu started suspecting him to be evil, as they didn't believe that the jailed agent did anything. Because of that, Quackerpengu pretended to die during a mission. In December 2015, Quackerpengu was invited by to join The Evil Something. Quackerpengu joined it. The other members of Quackerpengu's criminal organization joined The Evil Something, as well. Some time later, in March 2016, Quackerpengu accidentally did a mistake in an evil plan and had to travel to Club Penguin to correct it. On April 2, while he was in the Forest, he was accidentally seen by Quacker. Quackerpengu hid behind a tree and teleported away with a stolen EPF spy phone. Quacker waddled to the EPF HQ and told the other agents about that he saw Quackerpengu, but no one believed him. Later, Quacker also called Quackerpingu and told him about that. However, Quackerpingu believed him. Involvement Formerly, Quackerpengu used to be involved in the evil things done by the Noot Secret Agent Force and his own criminal organization. Now, Quackerpengu is involved in the evil things done by The Evil Something. Personality Quackerpengu's personality is similar to 's personality. Like , Quackerpengu is evil and he likes to destroy things. However, Quackerpengu is a bit less evil than , and he does not destroy as many things as . Gallery File:Quackerpengu2.png|Quackerpengu. File:Quackerpengu.png|Quackerpengu during the events of Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem. Trivia *He is Quackerpenguin's (who is not evil) younger brother. Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Villains Category:High Penguins Category:Communists